Mon Panda à moi
by Angelcat123
Summary: Voilà un petit Geeda (Geek X Panda). Une chose à dire ? Review. sur ce bonne lecture


Mon Panda à moi.

Geeda (Geek X Panda) : OS (One-Shot).

Le Geek était seul, personne ne lui parlait depuis qu'il a essayé de fugué de chez Mathieu, ils étaient furieux contre lui mais ce n'était pas de sa faute c'était à cause du Patron il n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter et de vouloir le violer toutes les demi-heures.

- Mathieu est furieux (pleure toute les larmes de son corps). Il ne veut plus me voir à cause de ce Criminel. Murmura-t-il à demi-voix.

Le Panda passa devant la porte du Geek en chantonnant « pleure pas » puis il entendit des gémissements venant de derrière la porte rouge où il était marqué en bleu dessus : « Geek ». La peluche toqua deux fois et il attendit une réponse du Gamer.

- Qui est là ? Demanda le petit Geek.

- C'est moi Maître Panda je peux entrer ?

- Fais comme tu veux ! S'exclama le Gamer.

Le Panda entra et referma la porte derrière lui puis il vit le Geek recroquevillé sur lui-même il s'assit sur le lit de son clone plus jeune que lui.

- Ça va ?

Pas de réponse.

« Ma question était débile bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien mais pourquoi ? » Pensa-t-il.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que Mathieu est encore fâché contre moi ?

Le Panda le regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre parce que Mathieu n'était plus à la maison il était allé voir Antoine Daniel pour parler de ce qui c'était passé.

- Tu vas me répondre ou je dois attendre que ta langue repousse ! S'exclama le Geek.

- Enfaite Mathieu n'est plus à la maison il est allé voir Antoine pour parler de ce que le Patron t'as fait.

- Ah bon ?! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit que j'étais inutile et que j'aurais dut me défendre seul ? Demanda le Geek avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Là je ne sais pas excuse moi.

Le Geek soupira, il se remit en boule et ne bougea plus. Après quelques secondes le Panda mit sa main sur la tête du Gamer.

- Tu sais moi je ne trouve pas que tu es inutile je trouve que tu es un petit garçon très utile pour tout le monde et même pour l'émission.

Le Geek ne répondit pas il ne fit rien pour acquiescer ou contre dire le Panda puis il se mit dans ces bras pelucheux. Ce dernier sourit tendrement. Après plusieurs heures le Geek s'était endormi et le Panda voulut se lever.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda le Geek qui venait de se réveillé.

- Oh… t'es réveillé, je ne savais pas, je voulais juste…

- « Partir sans me réveiller » ?

- Oui… désolé.

Le Geek regarda tristement le Panda qui ne savait pas quoi faire. La peluche vit dans les yeux du Geek une immense tristesse qui ce manifesta par des larmes qui coulaient à présent sur le visage du Gamer.

- Je dois aller dans ma grotte mais je te promets que je reviens vite d'accord.

Le Gamer acquiesça durement puis il regarda le Panda partir loin de lui.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux… Murmura le Geek. Maintenant je sais pourquoi je suis si bizarre ces derniers temps… En fait je l'aimais depuis tout ce temps…

Le Patron arriva quand le Geek finissait sa phrase où il disait qu'il était amoureux du Panda.

- Oh… C'est mignon ce que tu ressens Gamin ! S'exclama le Patron.

- Barre-toi ! Cria le Geek.

- Alors là non.

Le Pervers entra dans la chambre du Gamer et il s'y enferma à clé avec le petit garçon effrayé.

- Tu vas encore me faire du mal ?

- Je dois bien m'amuser comme je peux, l'ordi de Mathieu est verrouillé je ne peux pas regarder mes pornos !

Il s'approcha alors du Geek et essaya de lui enlever ses vêtements mais quelqu'un arriva.

- Geek ouvre la porte je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir non ! S'exclama le Panda de l'autre côté de la porte.

- PANDA AU SEcour… Cria le Geek avant que le Patron ne mette sa main sur sa bouche.

Le Panda ne savait pas quoi faire il voulait sauver le Geek mais il ne savait pas comment.

- Oh la Peluche si tu tiens au Geek ne va pas prévenir Mathieu ni personne d'autre Ok ! S'exclama le Patron

- Laisse le il ne t'a jamais fait du mal ! S'exclama le Panda inquiet pour le petit Gamer.

La Peluche enfonça la porte et défia le Patron du regard.

- Lâche-le maintenant.

- Jamais je me suis attaché à lui ! S'exclama le Pervers.

Le Panda regarda le Geek qui n'osait pas bouger mais dans un élan de courage il donna un coup au Patron pour se libérer et le petit Geek courra derrière le Panda.

- Maintenant tu dégages Patron ! Ordonna la Peluche.

- Très bien Gamin mais je prendrais ma revanche et au faite appelé moi quand vous ferez un plan à trois.

Le Patron partit et le Panda referma la porte.

- Mer… Merci. Bégaya le Geek en regardant le Panda timidement.

- De rien mais pourquoi est-il venu ?

Le Gamer détourna les yeux du Panda et commença à rougir de plus en plus.

- Geek qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai… Je crois… que je t'aime Panda c'est pour ça qu'il a dit cette phrase horrible.

Le Panda regarda le Geek, senti une vague de sentiment inconnu l'envahir et il mit sa main sur l'épaule du Gamer tout en souriant.

- Tu sais je t'aime aussi.

Le petit Geek rougit encore plus et la Peluche le prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais te protéger de ce méchant Patron !

Il senti alors des larmes sur son kigurumi il leva le menton du Gamer et captura ses lèvres pour le consoler. Ils passèrent des heures dans la chambre du Gamer et ce dernier vit que le Panda ne voulait plus le quitter alors avant de s'endormir il se blottit contre lui.

- Tu es mon Panda à moi.

Le petit Geek ferma ses yeux et plongea alors dans un profond sommeil. La Peluche mit alors sa patte sur la tête du petit et caressa doucement sa chevelure.

- Dors bien mon petit Geek. Dit-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Fin !


End file.
